


Familiarity

by Cryptid_nsfw (Midnightfalterings)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty But Soft, Dry Humping, Grinding, Holding Hands, M/M, thigh grinding, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightfalterings/pseuds/Cryptid_nsfw
Summary: Lio gets off on Galo’s thigh. It’s a fun and sexy time for everyone involved.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 231





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> Look- I’m gay and I LOVE thigh riding.  
The discord server brought it up and i’m  
1\. A weak idiot  
2\. A HOE
> 
> So I wrote this between 2am and 3am and I’m posting it before I lose the balls to do so

Lio sighs as his back meets the wall, Galo’s lips catching the sound and devouring it just like every other noise Lio’s made since their lips met in a frenzy of desperate longing.

“Galo-“ Lio gasps, arching his back and pushing his chest against Galo’s. Their height difference has Galo bent at an awkward angle, sure to hurt his back.

The predicament is easily remedied as Galo grabs at Lio’s waist, his thumbs almost meeting just under Lio’s bellybutton - the mere thought towards the size of Galo’s hands has Lio trembling - and hoists him up against the wall. He’s held up only by the force in Galo’s arms and Galo’s body pressing him against the wall.

Galo’s knee slips between Lio’s thighs, spreading his legs as it inches up, and up, and up towards where Lio wants it - needs it.

Lio whines at the light friction, just enough to tease but not enough to satisfy.

“Galo, Galo...” Lio chants his name like a prayer of breathless moans, rutting his hips down against the other man’s thigh.

He doesn’t want to beg, he won’t. And he knows Galo won’t make him.

He can feel Galo’s smile against his lips, the hitch in his breath before his thigh is ground upwards, resting a good part of Lio’s weight against his leg.

Lio breaks the kiss to cry out in relief, tossing his head back.

Galo wastes no time latching his teeth onto the side of Lio’s throat, a guaranteed mark to find in the morning. Another scrap of carnage.

“Lio, love,” Galo whispers against his ear, breath sending a shiver down Lio’s spine. “I want you to come like this.”

They both know it’s a request. Not a demand.

Galo doesn’t give the demands in bed.

Even if they are against a wall in the hallway, being too caught up in each other to make it past the bathroom.

Lio nods, ducking his head against Galo’s shoulder while Galo’s hands wander.

Calloused fingertips map out pale skin. It’s already been memorized by hands and mouth alike but Galo loves the feel of Lio under his fingers too much to pass it up.

Lio twitches at the light touches, hips stuttering as they rock against Galo’s thigh.

There’s a growing wet spot on Lio’s pants but neither of them care. It’s just proof of what they do to each other.

Lio clutches at Galo’s shirt, at his back, anything to ground him. He gasps against Galo’s collarbone, fingernails clawing at him through the soft and worn fabric of his shirt.

“Galo, fuck...”

“Does that feel good?” Galo asks, a touch of humor in his voice. It makes Lio want to pin him down and fuck it out of him. Not yet. He’s still determined to get off like this.

Lio nods, running his hands along Galo’s sides and up his chest before locking behind his neck. He leans his head back, slightly out of focus eyes staring at his face. 

“Kiss me.” It’s the closest Lio gets to a plea.

Galo surges forward, thigh meeting Lio’s thrust as their lips collide once more.

The kiss is sloppy, wet, tongue and teeth. Perfect.

Lio runs a hand through Galo’s hair, grabbing a handful to pull him as close as possibly, eliciting a low groan that goes right to his core.

He breaks off to breathe, keeping Galo’s forehead pressed against his, their breaths mingling.

“You gettin’ close?” Galo whispers. He asks but he already knows the answer. He can tell by the way Lio’s hips jump, impatient in a way he only gets when chasing release. He can tell by his pause in breathing, by the muscles in his shoulders and stomach tending, by his legs trembling on either side of Galo’s own.

Galo takes the hand not clasped in his hair, gently pressing it to the wall beside Lio’s head and entwining their fingers together.

“Let go, babe. Breathe.” Galo reminds him.

Lio gasps as he comes, the breath quickly moving to a cry, his eyes screwing shut and his hips stuttering, overstimulated at the slightest of movements.

He falls apart in Galo’s arms, pressed against the wall.

He’s long since stopped trying to muffle his own noises, loving the way Galo’s grip on him tightens at every moan and whimper.

Lio finally slumps over, hiding his face in the crook of Galo’s neck as he comes down, catching his breath.

His legs still shake as Galo slowly sets him down, keeping his hands on Lio for support.

Lio bats away his hands with a smirk, sliding down the wall and onto his knees.

Galo quirks a brow in confusion, reaching down to brush a lock of hair out of Lio’s face.

“Am I going to have to carry you to bed?” Galo asks. Lio shakes his head.

He reached out, playing with the waist of Galo’s pants before tucking two fingers inside and slowly pulling them down.

“You can carry me wherever you want later. It’s your turn right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> It hasn’t been...A Long While since i’ve Written nsfw much less posted it. So lmk what u thought.  
Comments and Kudos are a hit of instant, addicting Serotonin that will keep me alive for weeks at a time.  
I don’t have any nsfw social media to link so...bye...see y’all next time I get weirdly horny at 2am


End file.
